1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to lens cover assemblies and portable electronic device using the lens cove assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable electronic device, such as mobile phone, usually has a camera module for taking photos. Typically, the camera module is disposed in a hole defined in an outer shell of the portable electronic device, and then a lens cover is used to cover the camera module, so protecting the camera module from damaging.
However, a slight gap is formed between the lens cover and the outer shell. If the portable electronic device becomes wet, water and/or vapor could penetrate through the gap and the hole into the portable electronic device, affecting the circuit board of the portable electronic device. In addition, dust entering into the portable electronic device can also degrade performance.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the arts.